Drawing Three Clues
this is a blues clues page i worked on until it was time for bed. Drawing of 3 Clues from Season 1 1x01 Cup.png|Cup 1x01 Straw.png|Straw 1x01 Cow.png|Cow Blanket.png|Blanket Book.png|Book Pillow (What Time is it).png|Pillow Tape Player.jpg|Tape Player Tape Cassette.jpg|Tape Cassette Solid Chair.jpg|Chair Bricks.png|Bricks Wolf.png|Wolf Pig.png|Pig Bubbles.png|Bubbles Towel clue.png|Towel Soap.png|Bar of Soap Duck.png|Duck Barn.png|Barn Piano Tune.png|Tune Door.png|Door Window.png|Window Roof.png|Roof Basket Beach.png|Basket Picnic Blanket.png|Blanket Sandwich.png|Sandwich Helmet.PNG|Helmet Star.PNG|Star Rocket.PNG|Rocket Carrot.PNG|Carrot Hat.PNG|Hat Snowball.PNG|Snowball Horn.PNG|Horn Basket (The Trying Game).jpg|Basket Wheel.jpg|Wheel Second Duck.jpg|Duck First Duck.jpg|Duck Goose.jpg|Goose Dirt.PNG|Dirt Watering Can.PNG|Watering Can Seeds.PNG|Seeds Sun.PNG|Sun Rain.PNG|Rain Spider.PNG|Spider Yarn.PNG|Yarn 2 Buttons.PNG|2 Buttons Sock.PNG|Sock Bowl.PNG|Bowl Chair.PNG|Chair Bear.PNG|Bear Number 1.PNG|Number 1 Grandfather Clock.PNG|Grandfather Clock Mouse.PNG|Mouse Feather (What is Blue Afraid of).png|Feather Shadow.PNG|Shadow Sound (hoo).PNG|Sound (Hoo-Hoo) SteveKevinDuarte Notebook Self Portrait.JPG|Steve Smile.PNG|Smile Camera.PNG|Camera Mr Salt.PNG|Mr. Salt Mrs Pepper.PNG|Mrs. Pepper Bottle.PNG|Bottle Drawing of 3 Clues from Season 2 Steve Gets the Sniffles 010.jpg|Spoon Steve Gets the Sniffles 028.jpg|Bowl Steve Gets the Sniffles 045.jpg|Vegetables What Does Blue Want To Build 010.jpg|Flashlight What Does Blue Want To Build 026.jpg|Sheet What Does Blue Want To Build 049.jpg|Table Blue's Senses 015.jpg|Box Blue's Senses 023.jpg|Light Blue's Senses 046.jpg|Sound (Choo-Choo) Water 01.PNG|Water Tape.PNG|Tape 2 Plastic Bottles.png|Plastic Bottles What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 011.jpg|Paper Towel Roll What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 030.jpg|Tissue Box What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 066.jpg|Rubber Bands What Was Blue's Dream About 007.jpg|Leotard What Was Blue's Dream About 024.jpg|Mat What Was Blue's Dream About 050.jpg|Rolling Blue's ABCs 012.jpg|Moon Blue's ABCs 030.jpg|Cow Blue's ABCs 054.jpg|Jump Math 007.jpg|Ice Cubes Math 018.jpg|Cup Math 040.jpg|Lemons Blue's Birthday 029.jpg|Green Blue's Birthday 068.jpg|Tank Blue's Birthday 117.jpg|Shell Stamp.PNG|Stamp Envelope.PNG|Envelope Mailbox.PNG|Mailbox Pot Lids.PNG|Pot Lids Drum.png|Drum Marching Toy.PNG|Wind-Up Marching Toy Orange Juice.PNG|Orange Juice Popsicle Stick.PNG|Popsicle Stick Ice Cube Tray.PNG|Ice Cube Tray Flowers.PNG|Flowers Grass.PNG|Grass Tree 01.png|Tree Tower of Blocks.PNG|Tower of Blocks Green Puppy Clue.png|Green Puppy Fallen Down Tower of Blocks.PNG|Fallen Down Tower of Blocks What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 009.jpg|Numbers What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 022.jpg|Chalk What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 042.jpg|Shape First Clue Sticks E.jpg|Sticks Second Clue Tree F.jpg|Tree Third Clue Eggs D.jpg|Eggs Bowl 03.png|Bowl Carrots.PNG|Carrots Turquiose.PNG|Turquoise Sink.PNG|Sink Water 02.PNG|Drops of Water Blue's Toothbrush.png|Blue's Toothbrush Finished Picture.PNG|Picture Pencil 01.png|Pencil Blue clue.png|Blue String.PNG|String Wind.PNG|Wind Diamond Shaped Piece of Paper.PNG|Diamond Shaped Piece of Paper IMG 0300.jpg|Clock IMG 0301.jpg|Pillow IMG 0302.jpg|Pajamas Drawing of 3 Clues from Season 3 IMG 0306.jpg|Glasses IMG 0308.jpg|Red Rocking Chair IMG 0310.jpg|Green Striped Dress IMG 0282.jpg|Pie Plate IMG 0283.jpg|String IMG 0284.jpg|Spoons IMG 0285.jpg|Blue IMG 0286.jpg|Numbers IMG 0287.jpg|Scale IMG 0291.jpg|Drops of Water IMG 0292.jpg|Cloud IMG 0293.jpg|Sound (Thunder) IMG 0303.jpg|Black and White IMG 0304.jpg|Ice IMG 0305.jpg|Waddling IMG 0333.jpg|Sleeping Bag IMG 0334.jpg|Lamp IMG 0335.jpg|Book Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.41.40 PM.png|Handy Dandy Notebook Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.44.57 PM.png|Green Stripes Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.45.30 PM.png|Person IMG 0297.jpg|Apple IMG 0298.jpg|Leaf IMG 0299.jpg|Pumpkin IMG 0354.jpg|4 Little Prints IMG 0355.jpg|Blanket IMG 0356.jpg|Rattle IMG 0317.jpg|Blue's School IMG 0318.jpg|Puppy IMG 0320.jpg|Magenta Anatomy! 008.jpg|Mouth Anatomy! 036.jpg|Wiggling Anatomy! 056.jpg|Tooth Green Light.png|Green Light Door with Arrow.png|Door with an Arrow Table.png|Table IMG 0321.jpg|Shapes IMG 0322.jpg|Grass IMG 0323.jpg|Sky Geography! 020.jpg|Building Geography! 044.jpg|Shelf Geography! 078.jpg|Book IMG 0311.jpg|Wooden Stick IMG 0312.jpg|Bandage IMG 0313.jpg|Stethoscope IMG 0339.jpg|Footprints IMG 0340.jpg|Curvy and Skinny Tail IMG 0341.jpg|Picture IMG 0342.jpg|Crayons IMG 0343.jpg|Folded Piece of Paper IMG 0344.jpg|Envelope BBMM First Clue Notebook.png|Handy Dandy Notebook BBMM Second Clue Knob.png|Knob BBMM Third Clue Drawer.png|Drawer IMG 0324.jpg|Ball IMG 0325.jpg|Ball IMG 0326.jpg|Ball IMG 0330.jpg|Little Prints IMG 0331.jpg|Whiskers IMG 0332.jpg|Sound (Squeak-Squeak) Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.47.22 PM.png|Handy Dandy Notebook Screen Shot 2015-11-03_at 6.48.38 PM.png|Thinking Chair Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.50.00 PM.png|Pawprints First Clue Mouse F.PNG|Mouse IMG 0346.jpg|Flower IMG 0347.jpg|Happy Hippo IMG 0348.jpg|Scales IMG 0349.jpg|Shape IMG 0350.jpg|Changing Colors Up_Light_Switch.png|Up Light Switch Lamp_02.png|Lamp Down_Light_Switch.png|Down Light Switch IMG 0360.jpg|Make IMG 0361.jpg|A IMG 0362.jpg|Poem IMG 0364.jpg|Red Stripe IMG 0366.jpg|Blue Star IMG 0367.jpg|Bouncing Cafe_Blue_021.jpg|Cookie Cafe_Blue_056.jpg|Scoop of Ice Cream Cafe_Blue_096.jpg|Cookie Shy_005.jpg|Bag Shy_014.jpg|Footprint Shy_032.jpg|Videotape IMG 0327.jpg|Sun IMG 0328.jpg|Sand IMG 0329.jpg|Cactus Stormy_Weather_007.jpg|Cloud Stormy_Weather_024.jpg|Water Drop Stormy_Weather_059.jpg|Freezing IMG 0357.jpg|Magenta's House IMG 0358.jpg|Window IMG 0359.jpg|Blue Drawing of 3 Clues from Season 4 Big White Circle.png|Big White Circle Button.png|Button Two Triangles.png|2 Triangles Person.png|Heeeeeeeeees Dark!!!!!!!!!!! Sound (Boom).png|Humhumhumhumhumhumhumhumhumhumhumhumhim Really Big Shoes.png|The Pig Who Cried Wolf's Shoes Wheels.png|Tires Tracks.png|Bridge Line that goes Up and Down.png|AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Crib.png|A Logopedia Table Paprika Clue.png|For mrs. peppppppppppppper Bed.png|Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Pop! Paper 01.png|Handy Dandy Notebook Paper! Pencil 02.png|A Broken crayon Yarn 02.png|A balloon string with no loonball! Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Clue.png|Salt and Pepper from Sesame Street Blue head.png|Woof Woof! (Pictureshow) Heart.png|Ick, Bubble Gum Rattle.png|The Circle Of Life Guitar.png|Now Heres A Song For You! Picture.png|This is what joe blowing bubble gum in blues clues would look like. Table 02.png|Punch Ball! Powder.png|POW! Diaper.png|That is a big pull-up diaper. that would be good to wear in The Poopy Diaper Movie 2 Wings.png|ears! Colors.png|George The Dinosaur Chrysalis.png|A Beehive! Pad of Paper.png|Good Drawing Steve! Smock.png|Umm... No! A never want to wear this mustard shirt ever and everand everand everand everand everand everand everand everand ever Paintbrush.png|Ive got an idea, i learned this from max & ruby, you take ketchup and mustard and it makes orange mustard. Box 02.png|Cube! Open.png|Boing! Melody.png|Can you name that song? Triangular Block.png|Friangle! Drawing green puppy.png|A Oxidized Copper Crayon Arch Block.png|Paramount Classics Rolling 02.png|I'm Hopping Plastic Bottles.png|3rd Copyright Strike! Now I'm terminated on blues clues. Fallen Down Plastic Bottles.png|No!!!!!!!! Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.58.50 PM.png|That's You Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.59.16 PM.png|EHigt Leaves Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.00.07 PM.png|You're Fat! Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.57.41 PM.png|Shovel and Pail!!! No!!! Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.58.01 PM.png|A Broken A Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.58.12 PM.png|Mr. grouper from bubble guppies The Color Red.png|Red!!! Let's Plant! 051.jpg|Mickey Mouse Balloon Let's Plant! 086.jpg|Wubbzy's Tail Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.51.54 PM.png|THE BLUE SKY! Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.53.46 PM.png|BOING! Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.54.09 PM.png|That's A Bunny Rabbit's Tail Pot.png|a sack bag!! a microwave this suggestion !! Plate.png|a lions mane Squiggly Lines.png|Balloons Are Deflating! Circle.png|mr whisker's ball used in you've got snail Cheese.png|a balloon sizer! Tomato Sauce.png|bread dough! if you open it, it will rise and pop Books.png|want to read a book? Lunchbox.png|i want to leave my house Chalkboard.png|a easel Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.02.14 PM.png|dog claws Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.02.50 PM.png|hey bugs bunny, thats daffy tail Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.03.22 PM.png|AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-humhumhumhumhumhumhumhumhumhumumhim Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.04.04 PM.png|ice! burrrrr Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.04.33 PM.png|steve's crayon Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.04.54 PM.png|a triple circle Numbers.PNG|3.5.7 Buttons.PNG|boxes, i wonder what in them? Ringing Sound.PNG|humhumhumhumhumhumhumhumhumhumumhim-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Drawing of 3 Clues from Season 5 Wolf 5x01.jpg|a dog! IMG 0231.jpg|a basket! IMG 0232.jpg|this is my shirt! Color Blue.png|blue Yellow.png|clear Puppy.png|puppy dog Straw Drawn.PNG|a straw to inflate bread dough! Milk.PNG|water Chocolate Syrup.PNG|poop! IMG 0222.jpg|lets draw IMG 0223.jpg|i used these crayons up IMG 0224.jpg|mirror IMG 0249.jpg|1.4.5 IMG 0250.jpg|i weigh 500 pounds IMG 0251.jpg|a wooden box IMG 0252.jpg|now there a lot of them IMG 0253.jpg|a tent IMG 0254.jpg|daffy duck Tape.jpg|tickety tock Joe's Present.jpg|slippery soap Wraping Paper.jpg|periwinkle IMG 0227.jpg|grass IMG 0228.jpg|door IMG 0229.jpg|that's joe Color Red.PNG|red IMG 0225.jpg|a balloon pump IMG 0226.jpg|that is loud! IMG 0261.jpg|i can see myself IMG 0262.jpg|I'm going to pee in this sink IMG 0263.jpg|a hairbrush IMG 0233.jpg|computer IMG 0234.jpg|we cannot go to target. mommy its so very sick IMG 0235.jpg|im hungry IMG 0255.jpg|joes shirt IMG 0256.jpg|another box IMG 0257.jpg|joe with his shirt IMG 0240.jpg|i'm thirsty IMG 0241.jpg|seeds from the second strike IMG 0242.jpg|and the duck from first strike IMG 0243.jpg|little people! IMG 0244.jpg|this is from luxe jr. a banned episode IMG 0245.jpg|weeeeeeee IMG 0236.jpg|because its blues clues school IMG 0237.jpg|fix this dark person IMG 0238.jpg|a clue a clue Color Green.png|green Pond.png|i want to go swimming and pop the inflated toys Hopping.jpg|i'm bouncy IMG 0246.jpg|dvd IMG 0247.jpg|more seeds from strike 2 IMG 0248.jpg|a cup full of pee Under.PNG|boing Water.PNG|at the beach. thug thus thus thus thus feel pub Scales.PNG|left stairs Moving.PNG|bawong! Feet.PNG|bugs bunnies feet Music.PNG|bye bye joe bye bye blue now its time for a song for you White.PNG|light Black.PNG|dark The Letter Z.PNG|i'm bouncing side by side IMG 0258.jpg|a deflated ball IMG 0259.jpg|i'm one of them IMG 0260.jpg|it deflated again Stage.png|happy tree friends live Periwinkle drawn.png|woof woof meow meow Wand.png|draw with a marker in your notebook joe Blue Takes You to School 014.jpg|a blanket Blue Takes You to School 071.jpg|bat! shhhh Blue Takes You to School 174.jpg|a stuffed ball Music 01.PNG|can you guess this song? Cupcakes.PNG|open the door Balloon.PNG|I'm going to dream about flying on a balloon tonight IMG 0264.jpg|here i go to bed! IMG 0265.jpg|bring your pillow IMG 0266.jpg|and sleep in your bed Magenta.PNG|bring your favorite stuffed animal Arrow.PNG|going right to bed House.PNG|time for the bedroom Our Neighborhood Festival 045.jpg|up into night! Our Neighborhood Festival 056.jpg|my dreams are going to flash Our Neighborhood Festival 022.jpg|goodnight! Bubbles.png|time to take a shower Diaper.png|time to get dressed Blanket.png|now i am going to sleep THE END, this is columbiatristarrca singing off Category:Blue's Clues Category:Notebook Category:Stub